


but will you break (Day 12 - Tooth and Nail)

by unmended



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sparring, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/pseuds/unmended
Summary: Estinien doesn't do sparring in half-measures(nor 'giving up')(short piece for FFXIVWrite2020)
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906036
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	but will you break (Day 12 - Tooth and Nail)

* * *

With little to do in their downtime save stare at each other, Gaius and Estinien had taken to sparring.

Not with their weapons, as would be the usual – A lance and a gunblade would hardly make for a fair fight when it came to reach and speed – no, the two of them would spar with fists.

It would start casually enough: glancing blows – a tap at the shoulder, or back, or side - but sooner or later frustration would mount and one of them would make a mistake. 

This is usually when Estinien would find himself face-first on the ground.

-

“Are you going to keep fighting me, tooth and nail, or can we call it here?” Gaius growls from above, a hand pressed in between the Elezen’s tense shoulder blades, forcing him further to the ground. An arm is pinned at his back, but in his usual fashion he will not submit.

“…tooth and nail, fang and claw, _hng_ -“ Estinien grits out, wincing, as Gaius tightens his grip on the arm at his back. “-something like that…” Almost prone on his front, Estinien shifts his hips slightly looking for an opening in the other man’s defenses. His free arm moves slowly above his head to act as a counterweight.

Sensing the movement, Gaius follows the line of Estinien’s free arm as it slowly stretches out, but he misses the tension in one leg poised to shift. He slides the toe of his boot between Gaius legs – the other man noticing a moment too late and the Elezen shoves the two of them bodily to the side, springing forcefully from his legs and free arm.  
  
Gaius lands on his back, scrambling to retain some sort of hold on the dragoon, but Estinien slips the hold as he lands clumsily on the other man’s chest. He is on top of him in an instant, locking arms with Gaius in a grapple as they both struggle to overpower the other.  
  
Gaius attempts to buck the other man off to no effect, but he does manage to shove Estinien’s face far enough to the side to temporarily dislodge the smirk that had taken up residence there. Gaius curls his fingers just enough and they meet the edge of the Elezen’s mouth and he _presses_ in, ever so slightly, fingers meeting canine.  
  


_Tooth and nail - fang and claw._

Their eyes meet dangerously, just for a moment.

Estinien succeeds in getting a knee pressed awkwardly across Gaius’ chest and arm, and he shakes off the hand at his mouth, jaw locked tight.

Both breathing heavily - Estinien reaching for Gaius’ other arm to pin it - but the other man slides it down the Elezen’s front to fist in his shirt, wrenching him forward.  
  


“I _yield_ -“ Gaius hisses out, releasing the shirt and shoving Estinien back as he lets his free arm drop to the side.

“Like hells you do-“ Estinien practically shouts, furious, bending again over the knee pinning the other man to glare down at him. Gaius remains mostly limp but ready, but he watches him warily out of the corner of his eye.

“I know when I’ve been outmaneuvered.” Gaius says flatly, his eyes falling half closed.  
  


Estinien lets out a snarl of frustration and slides back, moving to straddle Gaius’ chest. He blows a stray bit of hair out of his face, crossing his arms over his chest as he glowers down at the other man.

“You give up too easily.” Estinien says.

“It was either that or I’d have to eventually break one of your arms to get you _yourself_ to yield.” Gaius replies, sighing. “How exactly do you think this is supposed to work?”  
  


Estinien scowls. Both men are silent for a few beats too long. Gaius shifts underneath to bring his knees up to meet Estinien’s back.

“Are we quite finished…?” Gaius starts.

He snaps back to focus and springs to his feet and off the other man as if shocked. Gaius groans as he pushes himself off the ground, bruised and sore.

Estinien watches the other man get slowly to his feet, not bothering to assist.

He continues watching him as he waves and takes his leave, leaving Estinien alone in the clearing to fume by himself.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! thank you for checkin this out!!!  
> Had a hell of a time with this, and i'd like to revisit this idea later when i have more time & energy lmao  
> (esp the teef bit)
> 
> If you're of the writing persuasion or generally just want to yell about final fantasy xiv, come and join usssss in the discorrrrrd:
> 
> [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/4gUTQta)
> 
> or if u like to yell about the elf and his garlean bf:
> 
> [Gaiustinien Thirst Discord](https://discord.gg/u6CNyjG)


End file.
